


Tears Vanish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face as soon as many children ran to the streets above the sewer. *I will view every bruise after I discipline the little monsters for returning without pretties this time. Their tears will eventually vanish* he thought. The Sewer King smiled. He laughed for a few minutes. The Sewer King turned and approached a sick alligator before his scowl returned at a snail's pace.





	Tears Vanish

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face as soon as many children ran to the streets above the sewer. *I will view every bruise after I discipline the little monsters for returning without pretties this time. Their tears will eventually vanish* he thought. The Sewer King smiled. He laughed for a few minutes. The Sewer King turned and approached a sick alligator before his scowl returned at a snail's pace. He sat by it. 

The Sewer King embraced the alligator before tears streamed down his face. He began to sob. *Don't go.* His tears were never going to vanish.

 

THE END


End file.
